The Deal
by Hecateslover
Summary: SSHP- AU- Harry and Sev make a deal in Harry's seventh year. Complete.


**The Deal: Chapter One**

Pathetic. The boy is utterly pathetic. Granger and Weasley have turned their backs on him, and he's just realizing it. I see the look on his face as they turn away from him, talking together oh-so- close. I almost feel sorry for him.

No. Not really.

And the way I hear others talk about him. Too scrawny to be the Boy Who Lived. Too quiet. Too dumb. Too smart. (unlikely) Not brave enough. Too careless. Not like his father. Too much like his father. Not anything like his mother. Supposedly supposed to be a Slytherin. Hah! A virgin (yeah right.) A playboy. (very likely) A terrible lover. Voldemort obsessed. A liar. A hero. I wonder…does he know what people say behind his back? What would he say if he knew? If he knew that some of his closest…friends said these things about him?

No, he doesn't. I can see it in his face. He's oblivious. There is one thing I can say about myself is that I've always shown Mr. Potter how I feel about him.

The boy is now skulking, walking away from his Gryffindor buddies. Poor little Golden Boy. Yes, pity yourself. The boy pauses and looks at me, sighs, and looks away.

Yes, little golden boy, I'm not about to join your little pity party. I look to the other professors, who are involved in whatever else. McGonagall doesn't notice the condition of the Golden Boy's shattered friendship.

I keep an eye on him. Not that I'm worried or anything. He's quiet now. Much more so. And he doesn't eat well either. Christmas Break is coming soon, and he's signed up to stay at the castle. Poor Potter. Doesn't his family want him? Of course not. I know better than that, seeing the boy's memories myself. I often wonder if those…instances were just isolated or…a regular deal. I often tell myself no, but I get the feeling I might be wrong.

And there's that disturbing little fact of him being locked in a cupboard. I saw it often. I'm hoping it was just the same memory repeated, but I don't think so.

--

Harry felt awful. He hadn't slept in weeks. Just one more semester until he graduated…then what? Most likely be confined to HQ. No…Harry couldn't stand the thought of being locked up in that house like some common cri- which brought on thoughts of Sirius. He sagged against the bookshelves, bowing his head.

It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays. He was the only Gryffindor to stay this year. It felt odd not having Ron and Hermoine with him anymore. They…wouldn't talk to him anymore. No reason was given, and when Harry approached them, they ignored him. What was going on?

He felt tired, just…tired. He wanted to get away from all of this, and here…he had once considered this castle his home at one point…now he considered it a prison. He wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade any more, since the war escalated. He was still banned from quidditch. And he had to be escorted anytime he was out on the grounds, for fear of attack. It was awful… he felt his eyes burn as he clutched a shelf.

He just…tears escaped his eyes and slipped down his cheeks, unable to stop them any longer. He hadn't cried since Cedric died, not even when Sirius… he couldn't. And now he couldn't stop. He slumped against the shelf, sliding down to the floor, curling his arms around himself as he sobbed.

--

Severus stood at the end of the isle, staring at Harry Potter, hidden in the library, sobbing his eyes out. He'd never seen the boy this way. The boy just wasn't upset…it was more of a desperation…was he the only one who'd noticed how far this had gone?

Before he knew it, his feet were carrying him closer to the crying boy, and he kneeled in front of him. Now that he was there…he didn't know what to say. The boy looked up, seeing him there for the first time, and froze.

Severus opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He'd never been good at comforting children, most of his Slytherins had learned early on to depend on themselves for that sort of thing. The boy stared at him, then lowered his eyes, as if he was ashamed to be caught crying. The boy took off his glasses, dragging a sleeve across wet eyes.

"What is wrong?" Severus finally said, berating himself for not saying something wittier. The boy didn't reply. He moved slightly, making Severus stand and back up. The boy stood, a hand clutching a bookshelf now.

Severus sighed. "Fine, at least help me in the lab then. Come along Potter." The boy followed him listlessly, and Severus was wondering to himself what the hell he was doing.

--

Harry numbly put one foot in front of the other. Snape had seen him crying. That was almost as bad as Malfoy seeing him cry. At least he was pretty sure Snape wouldn't tell the whole school…hopefully.

As they entered the Professor's lab, Severus motioned to a work table. "Prepare the ingredients over there. There's a list that needs to be done." Harry nodded and started to work. He was concentrating so much that he sort of…forgot everything else. It was nice. Snape was working on some potions at another table, and the time passed quickly.

An alarm went off slightly, and Severus raised a brow. Hmm. Time passes when you're working…he looked over to see Potter still working. Unbelievable. The boy hadnt said a thing to him all evening. He silently went over to the boy, watching him work.

His face was scrunched up in concentration, but none of the sadness or…desperation from before. He cleared his throat, making the boy jump.

"Sir!"

"Clean up Mr. Potter. Then you may leave." He eyed the ingredients the boy prepared. The boy nodded, quickly cleaning up the workstation. As he walked out the door, Severus called out "Thank you."

Harry paused for just a moment in the doorway, giving him a slight nod, and went on his way.

--

He came back the next night. Severus looked up from his book, eyes narrowed. "What?"

The boy looked slightly taken aback. "I…was bored. Can I help?"

Severus silently motioned over to the other work table and had him preparing ingredients once more.

--

It went on like that for the rest of the week. They barely talked to one another, but it seemed the boy was a bit calmer now. Severus didn't pester the boy about his problems, and it wasn't like he really wanted to hear about them anyways. At least the boy was being useful. Saturday night, they were working yet again when the clock chimed. Potter started cleaning his station immediately, as did Severus.

Severus felt slightly hungry, and it was Christmas Eve after all… as the boy was about to leave, he stopped him. "Perhaps you would like some tea?"

The boy stared at him in surprise, and nodded. They went into Severus' office, where Severus conjured the tea. Harry had had Albus' tea before, it was much too sweet, and the tea set was a lurid pink…Minerva's was too lemony, and was white with gold trim. Severus' however, was plain, with a silver set.

Harry went ahead and poured Severus' tea, rather a habit from his Dursely days, then poured his own cup. "There is sugar and lemon, if you want it." Severus said, sipping his own tea plain. Harry shook his head. "I take mine plain."

Severus didn't say anything to that, and leant back in his chair. Potter looked rather uncomfortable, and who could blame the man, he was after all, drinking tea with the Greasy Git, as he knew the Gyffindors called him.

"Relax Potter, I'm not going to bite." Severus growled, slightly startling the boy. The boy immediately relaxed in his own seat, lowering his eyes.

Severus eyed the thin face and hands that were showing, the school robes the boy was wearing hid how thin the man really was, but he had a feeling it wasn't the best of conditions. He took out a tin from his desk drawer. "Have a biscuit."

Potter eyed the tin warily. Seveurs rolled his eyes. "They were from Minerva. I'm not going to poison you." Potter grabbed two chocolate biscuits.

Severus felt it was time to finally talk to Potter. Perhaps find out why the brat and his friends weren't talking. "So…what are your plans for the holidays Mr. Potter?"

"I'll just be here sir. Studying mostly."

"Why aren't you with Weasley and Granger? I thought you three were joined at the hip."

Potter tensed slightly. "I don't know. They…haven't been talking to me."

"Well, young love, I assume, they want to have free time together."

The boy looked at him in surprise. "How did you know they were…"

Severus gave him a look. "Everyone knows Potter, the Professors knew in their first year."

"Oh." The boy smiled slightly. "Yeah…I thought so too."

"Perhaps…all of you are growing apart as you get older? Yes?"

The boy nodded, then paused. "But…they…"

"Yes?"

He met Severus' eyes. "They've been ignoring me. Avoiding me in the halls. A lot of the Gryffindors have. I don't understand why."

Severus went over the rumors he'd heard since term started, trying to think why they would abruptly do that. Or maybe it was something the rumor mill hadnt spread just yet. Why would they treat him like a social pariah…

Severus eyed the boy carefully. "Mr. Potter…did you…disclose any secrets to your friends perhaps over the summer? Something that would have done that?"

The boy paused. "I don't think so…I mean, yeah I told them a few things, but I'm pretty sure it's normal here in the wizarding world…" The boy shifted uncomfortably, the wheels turning in his brain.

"Like how you thought your parseltongue ability was normal?"

The boy lowered his eyes. "Oh no."

"Potter…"

"I told them I was gay." A small voice said meekly, hands covering the boy's face.

Severus set his tea cup aside, frowning.

"That would be it, then."

Severus remembered how much he'd been teased over the years because of his homosexuality, especially by Potter sr. and his little band of delinquents…the only reason he was put up with in the Order, at Hogwarts, and even with Deatheaters was his skill in potions work was unparalleled in Europe. Did Potter know what he just did probably ruined his life, Boy Who Lived or not?

The boy's eyes peeked out between thin fingers, and the hands lowered slightly, going to the boy's mouth. "I can't take it back…can I?"

Severus sighed. "If you did, you could even take on a girl friend, but that suspicion would always be there." Potter looked down.

"You probably don't want me around…do you sir?"

Severus took a deep breath. "It's alright Potter. Perhaps it is a good thing you came to me." The boy looked at him once more with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

So Severus began to explain to him. How he himself was homosexual, where he was accidentally outed by Lily, Potter's own mother, who was one of the few friends he had that accepted him. Where the rest of his peers avoided him when they could. He was useful to have around though, and that was one of the few reasons he stayed.

Potter was silent through all of this. "So…you cant leave. Even if you wanted to. Voldemort and Dumbledore need you. And when the war is over…"

"If I survive, I'm leaving. I'll most likely become a hermit in the magical world, writing potions texts of some sort." Severus growled.

Potter lowered his head. "I don't think I could ever leave…no matter how much I wanted to. Even if…if I survived…" The boy choked up. "Dumbledore would want to keep an eye on me. Fudge would get nervous if I wasn't being watched. Deatheaters would come after me for revenge…"

Severus pinched his brow, planning killing Albus one day.

"Potter…what do you truly want to do after the war?"

The boy paused in his spiel, frowning. "I'm not sure. Everyone wanted me to be an auror…but I don't think so. I would only do it for the training anyways…if the war was still going…it's really the only thing I'm good at."

The boy paused, fidding with the sleeve of his robe. "I'd always wanted to live out in the country. In a small cottage somewhere. Not have to worry about people watching me all the time. Maybe a small garden. And…and…I just want to be left alone." He finished with a soft murmur.

Severus noticed one of the many more things they had in common that had been unearthed that evening. Not only were their diets both deplorable, both homosexual, both very…involved in the war…,and they had startling similar dreams for after the war.

Severus downed the rest of his tea cup, thinking about this development.

"You should go back to the dorms, Mr. Potter." The boy stood hesitantly.

"Thank you for the tea."

"Perhaps you can help me in the lab a bit more. Detentions of course." Severus stood, tilting his chin.

"Shall we make a deal?"

The boy looked at him warily.

"What is it?"

"If I promise to help you finish this war…and survive it…could you do the same for me?"

The boy nodded, shaking his hand. "Deal."

--

**The Deal: Chapter Two**

It was harder than it sounded. Trying to maintain their deal. Harry had a quite a number of detentions that term. At least three times a week. And the boy would slip down to the dungeons on weekends as well. Dumbledore had okayed occulemncy lessons once more, and they started them up again. They also dueled, and worked together on potions.

It wasn't until almost three weeks later that a problem came up. Harry had come back to the dorms rather later than usual, as he and Snape had gotten caught up in working on a batch of Wolfsbane for Remus. Seamus, Dean, and Ron were still up, playing cards when he walked in.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, throwing down a few cards. Harry shrugged. "Detention."

"Again? Blimey, you must have had three detentions in the past week." Seamus muttered.

Ron frowned. "Who did you have detention with?" Harry replied automatically, glad to have his friends talking to him again.

"Snape."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You're having an awful lot of detentions with Snape."

Seamus and Dean snickered. "Oi, Harry, are you sure they're detentions?" Seamus joked, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry frowned, going to his side of the room and getting ready for bed.

"Nothing's going on." He eyed Ron pointedly. "Some of it's remedial potions." The red head nodded, throwing down some cards, looking like he half believed it.

It bothered Harry quite a bit with what they were insinuating. It just confirmed why Ron and the others had stopped talking to him. At least they weren't outright taunting him in front of the other houses…

--

The next day, they were in potions yet again, and Snape was surveying their work. Snape passed by Seamus and Dean's cauldron, his lip curling. "Pitiful."

The glared at him as he went on to Harry's potion, which was actually looking okay for once. "Passable. Bottle it."

Dean and Seamus snickered behind them, and Harry glared at them. Severus caught the look and frowned.

"Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, what is so funny?" Both of them shook their heads.

As the class ended, Snape called out. "Mr. Potter, stay behind."

Dean, Ron, and Seamus snickered again as they went out the door. Harry stayed behind.

"What was going on with the Gryffindor boys today, Mr. Potter?"

Harry lowered his eyes. "Apparently they think I've gotten a lot of detentions sir." Severus frowned. "But you've always…"

"They…think it's because of…other reasons sir."

Severus' jaw dropped before he could help it. Those…brats!

"Go on, Mr. Potter." Severus dismissed Potter, letting the boy leave quickly. He sank into his seat, scowling at the stack of papers on his desk. Oh, how he hated teenagers! How could they think that he and Potter… he grumbled to himself as he started to grade papers.

--

Harry was walking back from dinner one night, and just as he left the great hall, hands grabbed him and pushed him in one of the supply closets. The door locked behind him and Harry was surrounded in darkness. Harry got his wand out, trying some unlocking spells. None of them worked. He started to bang on the door as he could hear students leaving dinner. "Let me out!" He cried.

He banged and banged on the door, remembering all the times he was locked up when he was a child…this was different. There, it was familiar, a safe place, he knew the cupboard like the back of his hand…but this…it was pitch black, who knew what else was in here…

He whimpered softly, banging on the door. "Please! Please let me out!" He cried, banging on the door. Finally the door opened, and Harry fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. He looked up to see he was surrounded by a Draco Malfoy, a few Hufflepuffs, and Luna Lovegood. He hastily wiped his tears away and sped off down the corridor.

He heard the students trying to chase after him, but he hid in a dark alcove, watching them pass by him. He sighed in relief, and went up to his dorm. His roommates were looking rather smug when he arrived. He slammed the door, scowling at them, grabbed his bag, and left.

As he went down to the common room, he passed by Neville, who nearly dropped his stack of books as he passed. "Sorry Nev." Harry said absentmindedly, walking past the boy.

Harry walked down to the dungeons, and stopped short as he saw Snape talking to Malfoy. They both looked up at the same time, seeing him in the doorway. Malfoy frowned slightly. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

The blonde started to pass him in the doorway, and smirked. "Not so brave in storage closets, are you Potter?" Harry froze, looking down as Malfoy left the room, snickering.

Snape frowned. "Mr. Potter. Sit down." Harry slumped into a seat, not meeting his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy told me the fiasco of what happened after dinner. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Someone pushed me in a storage closet. I couldn't unlock it, no matter how many spells I tried…I….I got scared."

Severus stood, crossing his arms as he leant against the edge of his desk. "Why?"

"You…you saw my memories, sir."

Seveurus' lips thinned. "Was that a regular occurrence, Mr. Potter? You being locked in that cupboard?"

"I…yes sir. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. The only reason the Dursleys moved my bedroom to my cousin's old toy room was because they were afraid that people were watching us."

Severus's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that that cupboard was your old bedroom?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir…I mean…it wasn't too bad. It was safe. My…my uncle couldn't fit inside it. I didn't like it though when they took the lightbulb out…but I got used to it after a while…I mean…it was different tonight sir…I it wasn't….My cupboard. Do…do you understand?" The boy fumbled.

--

Draco's eyes widened as he stood out in the corridor, an extendable ear attached to his ear. Damn! He could tell Potter wasn't lying, he was a terrible liar…their parents had been telling them for years how Potter was so spoiled… he shook his head, taking off the ear and walked down the corridor.

--

"Potter… did you ever tell anyone else about what happened there?"

Harry bit his lip. "Some. Like when Ron and his brothers rescued me before second year…"

"Explain."

"My uncle had barred my windows and fed me through the catflap on the door. And a house elf was stopping my letters, so they got…worried about me. They rescued me using the flying car. It was rather spectacular, but it didn't make my relatives fond of the Weasleys."

"What else?"

"Um…Mrs. Weasley kind of figured out they didn't feed me too well…she always sent me cakes and things during the holidays… and…Hermoine knew that she was the first to give me a hug…" Harry looked down.

"Now none of them are talking to me. You…you don't think they would tell any of that, would you?"

Severus shook his head. "Why didn't you tell any of the professors?"

"I did!" Harry cried out, eyes burning. Why was he feeling like he was about to cry again. "I asked Dumbledore…to let me stay here. Every summer. Until the past couple of ones, I knew he would turn me down…I offered to be Hagrid's assistant, or help Filch clean…I just wanted to stay here…Hogwarts felt like home to me…"

He felt tears trace down his cheeks now. He felt like such a baby. He wasn't supposed to cry…why did he always seem to do this in front of Snape?

Snape stared down at Potter, brow furrowed. He remembered feeling the same exact way as a child… why hadnt they seen this before?

"Did they hurt you Mr. Potter?"

The boy looked up. "I…not really sir. They…sort of avoided touching me at all costs. Sometimes my aunt would get rather mean with the frying pan…well…my cousin used me as a punching bag…but I learned early on to dodge and stuff….I guess that's where my good reflexes come from…" The boy feebly joked, wiping away some tears, sniffling.

Severus frowned. At least he'd had his mother to comfort him sometimes…and if the boy was correct, Miss Granger had given him his first hug… he went towards the boy and loosely embraced him. He remembered as a child needing that contact so bad…and he never got it. And he started to never expect it. He pushed people away…and he didn't want that to happen to Potter. The boy was too…

Harry felt odd, surrounded by the Professor's warm arms, slightly startled. It felt nice though. He hesitantly sank into the embrace as the man's grip tightened just slightly. He rested his head on the man's shoulder and tried to memorize this feeling. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry any more.

Severus tensed just slightly as he felt Potter's head rest on his shoulder. He looked down slightly, his sight met with messy black hair tickling his chin. He…didn't normally do this. This…hugging. He felt skinny fingers wrap around his arm as the boy burrowed deeper into his shoulder.

Harry felt the heat the man was giving off, and the smell…he smelled like books, potions, plants…a bit of earth. He sort of liked it. Then it occurred to him what they were doing.

He pulled away slowly, keeping his eyes away from the man's, he wanted so badly to just…stay there, but he knew he couldn't.

Severus watched the boy ease away, a bit of regret in his eyes. Severus backed up two steps, then moved to sit behind his desk. Yes. A desk between them would be good. The boy sat back down, looking down to his lap.

"You should go, Mr. Potter."

The boy nodded and left the room quickly, picking up his bag.

--

**The Deal: Chapter Three**

A few days later, Harry noticed something odd. The Slytherins were rather quiet. He grew slightly nervous, hoping Ron hadn't blabbed or something. He was walking from Care of Magical Creatures one day when several Sltherins had surrounded him. Harry didn't know them too well, but still…he thought their names were Bulstrode, Nott, and Zabini…

He backed up slightly. "Potter."

"Hello."

He was about to push past them, but Bulstrode blocked his way.

"We wanted to talk to you."

Harry froze.

"We know your secret."

Harry's heart pounded.

"What? What are you talking about? What do you know?"

Harry felt everything crashing around him. They were either going to black mail him or there was going to be something in the Daily Prophet tomorrow…

"We heard you were locked in a cupboard."

Harry frowned. "Yeah…that was a few nights ago…"

"We heard it happened when you were a kid too. Draco told us."

Harry inhaled sharply. Malfoy must have heard-

"What else did he tell you?"

The glanced at each other. "Nothing. That's all he heard."

Harry didn't want to believe them.

"So?" He growled finally, crossing his arms.

Bulstrode sighed. "Potter…we don't like you, but…."

"I'm fine, okay? I don't have to go back to them anyways, I'm of age." Harry snapped, feeling a bit pissed off. He didn't want any pity from them, he just wanted to get away-

Zabini raised his hands. "Woah, don't be so defensive, we're just trying to talk to you. It's not good to not talk to anyone."

Harry remained silent, but his mind was going. Where they in the same position he was in? Why were they trying to help him?

"We heard you were nearly sorted into Slytherin. I guess it finally makes sense now why." Nott said softly, eyeing him up and down.

Harry frowned.

Bulstrode must have read his mind. "No, we're not all evil stuck up rich kids. But we thought about the same with you. Well…except for the evil part. But I know all of you Gryffindors aren't that innocent."

Harry snorted. "Yeah."

The Slytherins smirked. "So, as honorary Slytherin, you are invited…" The held out a flier to him. Harry eyed it carefully. "March 20th. This is almost a month from now."

"Yeah. Spring Equinox is a big deal."

Harry eyed the flier. "It's in the dungeons."

"You aren't the only Gryffindor that's going to be there. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are coming too."

Harry folded the invitation away carefully. "I don't know…"

"It'll be fun Potter, better than those parties you guys have up in the tower…"

Harry shrugged. "I'll think about it."

--

"They invited me." Harry said softly as he handed Severus the invitation the next night.

"Why?"

"Malfoy apparently heard the beginning of our conversation. Guess it made them change their mind about me."

Severus frowned, handing the invitation back. He would have to make a stop there that night, just to make sure everything was alright.

--

**The Deal: Chapter Four**

Harry arrived to the slytherin common room, and the party was already underway. He was just wearing one of his Weasley sweaters and jeans, and he felt totally underdressed. Pansy Parkinson opened the door for him and looked him up and down. She laughed really loud and let him in.

Harry spotted Neville, of all people, talking closely to Daphne Greengrass. Neville gasped as he saw Harry. "Harry…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Neville motioned to Daphne. "She's my fiancée. Sort of makes me an honorary slytherin." Harry gaped. "What?"

Neville chuckeled. "It's an arranged thing. Her parents and my Gran put it together of the Christmas Holidays." "Oh."

He gave a small smile to Daphne, who gave a small one back to him. "Congratulations, you two." He looked around the room to see quite a few Slytherins dancing, a card game in the corner, and a drinking game somewhere around the middle of the room.

Bulstrode and Nott came his way and dragged him over to the card game. He was actually having fun at the party, just hanging out with the Slytherins. He never thought he would say that, but it was true. As the night wore on, Malfoy and Parkinson drug him over to the drinking game. They all sat down in a circle and were handed a shot of fire whiskey. "We're going to play 'I never'. Who's up first?" Pansy called out.

Draco smirked. "Gryffindorks first…Longbottom?" Harry sighed in relief as Neville picked up his drink. "I…never made out in one of the storage closets." Harry and Bulstrode were the only two that didn't drink.

Daphne was next. She smirked. "I…never got drunk and danced on a table before." Draco glared at the girl as he was one of the few that drank. Harry stifled a laugh.

Theo came up. "I've never…worn lipstick." Some of the others laughed as Draco drank, as did Zabini. Harry looked at them surprised. "How did that happen?"

"Bad prank." Malfoy said shortly. Harry laughed.

It was Pansy's turn next. "I've never had sex." Almost everyone drank at this one, and Harry and Theo were the only two that hadnt. Draco raised a brow. "The almighty Boy Who Lived is still a virgin? I think we're going to have to do something about that…"

The others laughed, and Harry flushed, lowering his eyes. Theo cleared his throat, looking pointedly at the others. "Perhaps he's waiting until marriage." Neville snorted. "Yeah right." Harry glared at the boy, who covered his hand over his mouth.

The others looked at Harry. "By Longbottom's comment, it makes us think you're lying Potter…I think you have to be punished…" Pansy got a wicked grin on her face. Harry's eyes widened. "No! I was telling the truth…"

Draco made her sit down. "Later, Pans, later."

It was Malfoy's turn next. He held out his drink, smirking. "I am not scared of the dark." Harry scowled at him, but refused to drink. Malfoy gave him a pointed look. Harry shook his head. "Just admit it, Potter."

"I'm not, really. It's just in certain places." Harry said quietly.

Draco rolled his eyes, motioning to Blaise. The boy grinned. "I've never been tied up."

Harry drank, along with Bulstrode, and a few others. "Kinky, much Potter?"

Harry glared at them. "You never said in which context." They all stared at him. Bulstrode nodded. "It's true."

Then the game started getting serious. Bulstrode held out her glass. "I've never been hit." The others paused and stared at her for a moment as she downed her glass. Harry drank his own glass down, not looking at the others. Several more Slytherins joined in.

Harry gave her a heavy look. "I've never been scared for my life." He drank his down quickly, as did Neville. Eventually they were joined by Malfoy, Theo, and Bulstrode. It was rather tense in the circle, and they tried to lighten it up a bit.

"I've never dressed in drag!" Neville blurted. Blaise and Draco drank, glaring at the boy.

Harry laughed.

"I've never stolen something." Pansy said, giving a pointed look to Draco.

Draco drank, then Harry. They all looked to him in surprise. "Really?"

Harry shrugged, looking down. Did it count when he stole food and Dudley's toys from the rubbish bins? He was feeling slightly lightheaded now. He didn't drink that often.

"What did you ever steal Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Just when I was small. A few toys from my cousin. Some food."

Bulstrode frowned. "Why didn't you just ask your guardians if you could have some?"

Harry rolled his eyes, downing another drink for courage. "Yeah right, like they would have given me anything…I was just a freak…they wouldn't give me anything new."

The others were quiet for a moment.

"I've never cast an unforgiveable." Daphne said. She and Neville were the only ones who didn't drink.

Harry looked sheepishly at Neville. "Right after that bitch Bellatrix killed Sirius." The boy nodded, understandably. Harry looked to the others, who were all staring at him in surprise.

"You…you really…which one?" Draco asked quietly. "All we've practiced on is on spiders and bugs and things."

"Cruciatus. It wasn't anything. She barely twitched." Harry curled his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Theo cleared his throat. "I've never cast a patronus." Draco and a few others drank. Harry and Neville grinned at each other.

"I've never been in detention with Snape." Neville spoke out. Everyone drank.

"I've never...was supposed to be sorted into another house." Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry and Neville drank. Neville gaped. "Really? Which one?"

"Slytherin. You?"

"Hufflepuff. Holy crap, I didn't think it was true…"

"Yeah…just think about hard my second year would have been if I had been in slytherin. No thank you. I probably would have been expelled."

Harry grinned, raising his glass. "I've never snuck into another common room under polyjuice potion." Harry drank his down. The others gaped at him.

"What?! When?"

Harry grinned. "Second year."

"No way, that's a NEWT level potion…" "Hermoine made it."

"But…why?"

Harry grinned. "Just a little detective work."

Neville spoke up. "I've never kissed more than five people."

All the others drank, except for Harry and Bulstrode.

"No way…all of us know you've kissed Chang, but who else Potter?" Pansy called out.

Harry shook his head. "Just her. It was doomed from the beginning."

Neville snorted. "Shut up Nev."

"What? I heard you described your first kiss with her as 'wet'."

Harry flushed as the others laughed. "Well…it's true…she was crying…about Cedric, which made it awkward enough…and…she just…kissed me." He made a face.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Chang was crying all over the place for a while there. But she did have a nice…er…eyes." He fixed it up after a glare from Pansy.

Harry shrugged. Neville grinned. "You were probably wishing it was someone else, weren't you Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Sort of. Not any particular person…" He gave Neville a pointed look.

"But a guy, right?" Neville weedled, his drink sloshing slightly.

The others gasped. "You're gay?!"

Harry flushed. "Thanks a lot Nev."

Neville shook his head. "Jus' playin' Harry. I wouldn't really tease you like the other guys do…I'm not mean…" He hiccupped. Daphne sighed, taking the drink away from her fiancée.

The others were still staring at him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "Um…I'll just go now." He started to stand, but he stumbled slightly, his head swimming. Pansy yanked him back down to sit.

"No, no Potter, you're going to answer our questions. It's not very often we get to meet a homosexual…"

The other girls giggled. "So…what's it like? Doing it with another man?"

Harry flushed. "I'm still a virgin! How should I know?"

The others laughed. "Poor Harry. The only gay man I know for miles is Snape…"

Their laughter turned louder. "Can you just picture it, the both of them together…"

Draco shuddered. "That's my godfather you're talking about."

Pansy sighed. "But…he is rather handsome, and if you cleaned up a bit Potter, you wouldn't be too bad…"

The other slytherin boys backed up quickly as a smile spread on her face. "Come along Potter." She drug him out of the common room, with Daphne and Millicent behind her.

"Potter's a goner." Draco said, downing another shot.

--

**The Deal: Chapter Five**

An hour later, Harry and the girls returned. The guys nodded slowly. "At least you didn't make him up in drag…"

"Shut up Draco."

Harry stood nervously under their gazes. He was wearing one of Blaise's jeans, shrunken down a bit, and a green button down shirt that had been Malfoy's. They had messed with his hair a bit, making it even messier looking with some gel, gave him a pair of Theo's old boots, and pierced his ear.

"Woah, the girls will be all over you Potter…'course that won' do you any good…"

"Shu' up Malfoy."

Harry sat down, slightly uncomfortable in the jeans that fit him like a second skin.

"So…we need to fix Potter up with somebody. We cant let the poor boy be a virgin…" Pansy said, sitting back down next to her boyfriend.

"I would say Sev, but I think Draco would be traumatized for life." Bulstrode spoke up. The others laughed a bit, and Harry wisely stayed out of that conversation.

"What about Creevy? He's always been creepily after you Harry." Harry shuddered.

"No way."

The others laughed some more, downing a few more drinks.

"Ahem." All the students whipped around to see Snape, his arms crossed.

"Sevvie!" Draco called out, grinning. "Just in time! Come sit down with us, have a few drinks-"

Snape glared at the blonde. "You're drunk. Okay, all of you, go to bed…your own beds, please. Potter, Longbottom, come with me…"

"Don't give them detention Sevvie…we asked them to come…"

"Yes, I know. Boys?"

The two Gryffindors said their goodbyes and they walked out of the Slytherin common room with Snape. Snape escorted the to the Gryffindor common room. He made a face at the both of them as they stumbled up the stars.

"Both of you are highly intoxicated. It would do you some good if I didn't give you a hang over potion."

"But Snape…" Neville groaned.

Harry leant against the wall, slightly dizzy. Neville went on in to the common room. Harry gave a drunk smile to Snape, sliding forward on the wall.

The man sighed as he straightened the boy up, the boy clutching the front of his robes.

"You know what…know what? They…they were okay…with…with me being that way. Tryin' to fix me up…Malf….Malfoy didn't want us…to be together…said it would be…tram…traum…itizing." Harry mumbled. He looked up into Snape's aggravated looking face.

"Would it?"

"Would it what Potter?"

"Be…tram…traum…do you hate me?"

"No Potter. Go to bed."

"Good night Sevvie…whoops!" Harry stumbled slightly as Severus pushed him away.

Severus rolled his eyes and left Potter by the portrait door, still giggling.

--

Term was better…sort of…as it went along. Slytherins didn't pick on Harry as much anymore, now that he was one of them. But Seamus, Dean, and Ron more than made up for it. They put spiders in Harry's bed, which he just took off and put on Ron's bed, who squealed like a little girl when he found them that night.

Then he was pushed around in the corridor, just a complete accident, of course. Voldemort had made a few more attacks, which didn't help Harry's sleeping habits.

The rumors spread around to the other houses finally about Harry being gay, and for the most part, he was largely ignored. A few girls had taken to giggling around him, but a lot of guys that had been somewhat friendly before to Harry avoided him like the plague.

Harry didn't mind really, he had more important things to worry about. He was still having 'detentions' with Snape, practicing occulemncy, dueling, and making potions together. Harry sometimes even hung out with the Slytherins on the weekends, if there was nothing else to do.

He quickly learned that not all of them were Voldemort supporters, actually, they didn't talk about him at all while in the common room. He learned that Bulstrode, who liked to be called Millie, came from a background similar to his, except she was raised by her Grandmother and Grandfather instead of aunt and uncle. They treated her a lot like Harry had been treated over the years, and he struck up a friendship with the quiet girl.

He learned that Malfoy was actually relieved that his father was still in Azkaban, and that Theo was actuall neutral in the war. There weren't any Dumbledore supporters in the house, but as they told him their stories, he started to understand from their perspective.

As they days went by, he wished more and more that he'd gotten to know them sooner.

Graduation Day arrived. It wasn't the most celebrated of all days, since there had been an Azkaban break out the week before, and most of Harry's new friends were going to be pursued to take the Dark Mark. Harry would be forced to go back to Grimmauld Place, and most likely join the Order. He felt like he didn't have much of a choice.

As he shook hands with the professors, he remembered all the times he talked to them over the years. He finally came up to Snape and the man gave him a small smile. As they shook hands, he pressed something into Harry's palm and whispered into the boy's ear.

"It's a portkey. To my cottage, if you ever need to talk." Harry nodded, hiding his happiness as he bowed slightly to the man. As he was walking off the stage, there was a loud explosion. He whipped his wand out as the stage started to shake underneath him.

Deatheaters were suddenly everywhere, lifting their invisibility spells. Harry's eyes went wide as the battle started quickly.

Dodge. Green light. Screaming. Tumble to the ground. Duck. Dodge again. Red light. Purple light. More screaming. Pain. Blood. Pain. Pain. Pain… he saw Voldemort.

Dodge. Duck. Green light. High pitched laughter. Duck. Red light. Flames. Screaming. Pain. Purple light. Dodge. Green light.

A man fell.

It wasn't Harry.

Harry stood over Voldemort, wand out. He could still hear screaming around him, flames licking up the stage. For good measure, he kicked the man.

He turned around and went back into the fight.

--

It was dawn now, and Harry was bent over the scrubbed kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, exhausted. It was a full Order meeting, and everyone was drinking, happy, sad, celebrating their victory, mourning their losses…

Harry just wanted to sleep. Everyone was ignoring him now. He took the portkey out of his pocket, looking down at it. He wondered if anyone would miss him.

He activated it and disappeared.

He landed hard on the floor of a small sitting room, by a fire place. He looked around. It was empty. He crawled over to the comfortable looking couch and fell asleep.

--

**The Deal: Chapter Six**

He slept for two days straight. It was the best sleep he ever had. He woke up warm, his neck slightly in pain from sleeping on the couch. He rolled off of it as he saw Snape looking at him amusedly.

"Potter."

"Snape."

"I figured you would be here. Just…disappeared in the middle of an Order meeting. You know there's a man hunt for you now."

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting up. "Let them look for me."

He looked around the small room. "This is your cottage?"

Snape nodded. "Yep. Got it when the war ended last time. I was never able to use it properly as Dumbledore called me to teach at the school…" The man handed him a drink.

Harry sat on the couch, sipping the drink. "So…where are we?"

"Ireland, in a small muggle village." "Oh."

"It's not under fidelis, but it is under some wards…only you and I are cued in."

Harry smiled, downing the rest of his drink.

"So…why?"

"Why what? Why I let you come here? Or Why this place?"

"Both."

Snape sat down. "I understand the need to get away from…everything. This place is away from the wizarding world, and no one would look for me…or for you here."

"Oh."

"But you know…you cant hide forever."

"Arent you?"

Snape sighed. "It's different, with me. No one would bother to look for me. But…you're still redeemable, supposedly. The golden Gryffindor boy. The Boy Who Conquered."

Harry made a face. "Are they really calling me that now?"

"Yes. Among other things."

Harry growled, holding out his glass to let Snape pour him another one.

The man chuckled softly.

"You can do anything you want now Harry. Go off into the muggle world, get a job, travel…"

"Just to have them take me back to the wizarding world where I'll be put on display at the ministry. No thank you."

"Granger and Weasley were worried about you. Made a statement to the paper about you missing. They're supposedly very distraught."

Harry snorted. "Yeah right. If they were such good friends, they would have talked to me last year."

Severus sighed. "Don't you know what you want to do?"

"No. Not really."

"Well…you can crash on my couch. But you're going to have to figure out a plan soon."

"Snape, I wasn't even planning on surviving this war…how am I going to do that now?"

Snape leaned in close. "I wasn't going to let you down Potter, remember the deal?"

Harry nodded.

"And both of us are alive, and the war is over." Snape toasted, downing his own glass.

Harry grinned.

"Yeah." He paused. "So…what do I do now?"

"Do something noble. Whatever you Gryffindors do. Run an orphanage, I don't know."

Harry grinned, slouching deeper in the couch. "Well, I wasn't originally supposed to be in Gryffindor. If I go the Slytherin route…I could just crash here and see what comes up."

"Lazy brat."

--

A few weeks passed. The Daily Prophet was still updating on the search for Harry Potter. It was finally a statement made by Malfoy that slowed it down. "If he doesn't want to be found, he wont be. Leave Potter alone."

Snape eventually set up a mail order potions business, and Harry helped him. Of course, they went under different names, but it was doing quite well. Harry eventually came up with the idea of supplying Wolfsbane to the werewolf population for cheap, and their business really took off.

They brewed five days a week, unless required otherwise, and spent weekends doing whatever else needed to be done.

Severus was cleaning the kitchen when he spotted Harry out the kitchen window, working in the herb garden. It was the middle of summer now, and the boy had his shirt off. Severus looked away, frowning. The boy wasn't much of a boy any more. He had seen all the appreciative looks female villagers had given the boy when they went into town for groceries.

That night, Severus came out of his bedroom, dressed in muggle clothes. Harry looked up in surprise from his book. "Where are you going?"

"To London. We're going out to a bar and you're going to get drunk and promiscuous, and you'll find some boy." Harry sputtered. "And I'll do the same." Snape added, brushing his hair.

Harry stared for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Go get ready."

Harry rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

--

They were soon on their way to a bar in London, where a long line of mostly men stood outside. "This way." Severus motioned, yanking Potter by the arm. The boy was nervous, he could tell. He conjured them both muggle ID's.

The boy looked wide eyed around the bar, the men dancing together…among other things. Severus made a beeline for the bar, and pushed the boy towards the dance floor.

As he downed drinks, a young man approached Severus, and they went to the dance floor. Severus had done this all the time, years ago, but his heart wasn't in it. He scanned the dancing crowd for Potter and spotted him, grinding with an older man, their hands all over each other.

He sneered, moving away from his dance partner and going back to the bar. He did not want to see Potter and another man… he scowled into his glass. The bar attendant leaned towards him with a smile. "Another drink?"

"Yes."

As he was given another drink, the bar man didn't move away. "What's the problem man?"

"Nothing. Just…" He glanced towards Potter's way.

"A friend of yours?"

"Sort of. He used to be a student of mine."

The man raised his eyebrows as he looked towards Potter. "Oh. That must be awkward."

"Sort of. We're somewhat close…I don't know if we would be called friends or not."

The man laughed. "Well, it looks like the guy is putting up quite a fight."

"What?" Severus whipped around and looked at Potter again. The man he was dancing with was trying to kiss him, but Potter kept trying to pull away.

"Excuse me." Severus growled. The barman smirked as he watched the dark haired man stalk away.

--

Harry was scared. This complete stranger wanted to kiss him, his hands were all over Harry, and he could feel…how the man wanted him…but…he didn't want to…

"Is there a problem here?"

Harry looked up, relieved to see Severus.

"No, no problem here." Harry's dance partner said, tightening his grip on Harry.

"Harry…is this guy bothering you?"

"Well…"

"You know this guy?"

Harry gulped "Well I…"

"Fine, go back to your little boyfriend, you little-"

Severus backhanded the guy and the guy hit him back. Harry backed away with wide eyes. Severus grabbed harry by the arm and they hightailed it out of there.

They found an alley and apparated back to the cottage. They exchanged a look and laughed. "Well…that was something different."

Harry grinned, and his smile faded as he saw Severus wince, a cut on his cheekbone quickly purpling into a bruise. "Oh…you're hurt."

He pushed Severus down to sit, and Harry got to go get the bruise salve. Severus winced as he touched the bruise. He usually didn't react that way…but he had a few drinks…

Harry came back with the salve and a bandage, standing in front of the man as he fixed him up. He paused for a moment as their eyes met. He ignored the look, concentrating on the cut. Hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling him close into a kiss.

Both of their brains turned off at the touch...and they just felt. Never in a million years had they thought of this...not even when others were alluding to it...it just didnt seem possible...but now...

Harry closed his eyes, lowering himself to his knees, lips still connected. Arms went around him. He groaned softly, allowing a tongue to slip through his lips. He never thought in a million years… arms pulled him up and pushed him through a door, hands pulling at his clothes. He pulled away from the lips, kissing a pale neck, weaving his fingers through dark hair as hands undid his pants and pulled them down.

His knees hit the back of the bed, and Severus landed on top of him. They pulled away, eyes smoldering as Severus pulled off his own shirt, while Harry pulled his off. Severus undid his pants quickly, and kissed Harry once more, moving on top of him.

Harry groaned as the man got on top of him, arching up slightly. All he could feel with this wild desire, this want, something he'd never felt before...

Their skin pressed against each other felt so…good. Warm to the touch, slightly sticky with sweat.

"Severus…" Harry murmured as lips kissed up and down his neck, hands trailing up and down his sides. Finger tips and nails slightly digging into his skin and making him shiver oh so slightly...

Harry opened his legs, lifting up his hips as Severus pulled his boxers off.

He threw his head back as fingers grazed his prick, clutching the pillows. Fingers slid on his thighs, making Harry tremble. "Please…please touch me…" Harry begged into Severus' ear nipping the man's collar bone. A hand grasped him. Harry bucked into it, choking slightly.

A finger circled his pucker, making Harry cry out. "Yes…please….I want you…"

Severus pulled back slightly, eyeing the boy carefully.

Should he? He wanted to. Harry wanted to. Would this change things? Undeniably so.

He slid a finger inside the boy, making him cry out. Severus leant his forehead against Potter's…Harry's shoulder, sliding his finger in and out. He could hear Harry's heart racing, as sure as his was. He added another finger, and the boy was soon meeting his thrusts. "Please…please Severus…"

Severus was about to lean over to get some lube from the bedside table, but the boy stopped him. "I don't care…don't care…just…please…"

Severus nodded, pressing into the boy slowly. Oh merlin. He was so tight. And that warm heat he was sinking into felt so good…it had been so long…

The boy clutched at his shoulders, shuddering and gasping. "Move…"

Severus smiled, making the boy open his eyes as he thrust inside him.

Their eyes were on each other the whole time, black meeting green. Severus started to move faster, he just wanted to pound the boy into the bed…but he didn't want to hurt him. It was slowly, agonizingly slow. But it felt so…

He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, making the boy arch up into him wrapping his arms around his neck. "Harder Sev…please?" Lips brushed his ear with the plea, and Severus closed his eyes, moving into the boy faster and harder.

He groaned as he could feel Harry tighten around him as he came, hearing the boy scream. Oh merlin. He shot up inside the boy, falling on Harry limply, his prick softening inside him.

He eventually rolled of of him, gasping for air, lying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, hearing Harry pant next to him. He'd taken the boy's virginity. He glanced over to the boy, who was still trying to catch his breath, and trembling.

Severus stood, getting a wash cloth, wiping Harry off gently. Their eyes met, and the boy gave him a lazy smile. He lied back down, and the boy curled up around him, draping an arm across his chest, burying his face in his neck.

Severus kissed the top of Harry's hair as they drifted off to sleep.

**The Deal: Chapter Seven**

Severus woke early. It must have been dawn. He looked down to see Harry still curled into his side, the sheet around their hips. He smiled slightly, running a hand over the boy's hip. So soft. He propped himself up by an arm, and watched Harry sleep.

The boy looked happy. Untroubled. He silently brushed a few dark locks away from Harry's face. The boy's eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Sev…go back to sleep."

Severus smiled. The boy's eyes widened as he remembered what happened the night before. "Oh…wow." The boy relaxed into his side, making a face.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore."

Severus chuckled. Harry smiled, sitting up slightly as he ran a hand through Severus' hair. "Last night was…"

"Good. Wonderful. You were wonderful Harry."

The boy flushed, sliding a hand over Severus' chest. "I'm such a virgin…I didn't last long."

Severus smirked. "Well, I guess we'll have to work on that." He stood up from the bed, smiling as he saw Harry's eyes look him up and down.

Harry looked so…beautiful wrapped up in the sheets. In his bed.

The boy smirked, crawling to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees, the sheets sliding down farther.

"Who said you could get out of bed Professor?" The boy said softly, pulling him close by his hips. Severus arched a brow, getting back on the bed.

--

They weren't involved with the ministry, they weren't involved with Hogwarts, and they definitely never had children. They had each other, the cottage out in the country, and lived a quiet life for the rest of their days.

Ron ended up getting Hermoine pregnant. They ended up married with 15 children. Hermoine got fat and angry because she never had time to do her research, and Ron got lazy and was happy just working for his brothers' shop. Draco and Pansy became even richer when they backed Severus' and Harry's potion's business and fronted the shop opening a brewing company that specialized in wolfsbane. Draco feared Pansy's crossdressing spells for the rest of his life, and it was a suitable punishment for him when he got a little bitchy.

Millicent got revenge on her Grandparents when she married Theo and never invited them to any family get-togethers, like holiday balls and cook outs. Dumbledore died in a mysterious fire…(probably caused by a pissed off phoenix) and Flitwick became headmaster.

Ginny Weasley married Zabini, and they went to America and opened a fortune 500 company, selling makeup tested by...both owners. Neville and Daphne both ended up working at St. Mungo's, and had 3 perfect children and a dog. And a huge greenhouse. Their dog was eaten by one of the venus flytraps though.

And they all lived (the rest of them anyways) happily ever after.

**Yeah, a little something I typed up today. It got kind of stuck in my head...hope you like! It's kinda silly at the end, but it made me giggle.**

**I'll update on the rest of my stories soon (and no, there will not be a sequal to this.)**


End file.
